


Hidden Birthday

by the_witching_hours



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witching_hours/pseuds/the_witching_hours
Summary: The reader doesn’t want the rest of the crew to know it’s her birthday, but it’s hard to keep things quiet on the Enterprise





	Hidden Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So it was my birthday when I wrote this (7/8) and I’ve never really felt like it was important to anyone around me, so I don’t really talk about it, BUT I’d like nothing more than a surprise from my friends, reminding me that I matter to them… So, I made a thing… Sorry not sorry

“I wasn’t trying to hide it…”

“No, you just didn’t tell anyone!” Uhura was practically shouting in disbelief; she didn’t understand why you wouldn’t tell anyone on the crew that it was your birthday. Honestly, it wasn’t a big deal.

“I just don’t want anyone to do anything different. Plus, you know that the only thing that my birthday would be is another reason for everyone to get drunk off their collective asses.”

“And you would deny them that opportunity?” Uhura giggled.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I would,” you sassed as you grabbed your tools and backed away from her accusatory glare and towards the offending control panel that you were meant to be fixing.

“Look, it’s not like I was trying to hide it. No, I didn’t tell anyone, but YOU found out didn’t you? It’s in my file, not hidden.”

“What’s not hidden?” Jim asked, peeking around the corner. He must have just left the bridge; he’d said he would come find you when he was free.

“Nothing,” you said quickly, before Nyota could blab. When you caught her eye, she narrowed her eyes and smiled at you. Oh boy were you gonna be in trouble. 

“Uh huh, totally believing that. Anyway, I was gonna check in with you about the weapons system status; did the torpedos get checked out?”

“Yes Captain, it appeared to be a miswired console, not the torpedos or the launching mechanism, but I double checked all of it anyway; we’re good to go on all fronts.”

“This must be why Scotty made you second in command,” Jim smiled, “you’re the best Y/N.”

“That’s why I get the big bucks Kirk,” you winked back at him. Uhura snorted inelegantly and waved at you both as she headed back to her post. 

You picked up your tools and closed the console you were rewiring; booting it up and running a diagnostic. Jim stood off to your side, watching you work. He waited until you cleared the console for use and turned to leave before he spoke again.

“So, what was it that isn’t hidden, but you want to hide?”

You groaned and rolled your head back on your shoulders as you headed back to your quarters, “it’s really nothing Captain.”

“It clearly isn’t since you won’t tell me, and it’s still ‘Jim’, no need to call me ‘captain’. ‘Specially since we’ve known each other for years now.”

“Look  _ JIM _ , I just don’t want anyone to make a big deal out of it ok? You promise not to do that, and I’ll tell you.”

“Cross my heart Stardust.”

“Mhmm,” you rolled your eyes but told him anyway, “it’s my birthday today.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause it’s always been a weird thing for me i guess.” Jim looked at you, eyebrows raised, non-verbally prompting you to continue. You groaned again, but continued to walk, reaching your quarters, you opened the door and waved Jim inside. He sat on your bed as you put your tools away; finally turning to face him.

“My family just never really made a thing out of my birthday. I mean I had three siblings, and there was always something more important going on ya know. Even if we tried to do something, some other thing would pop up; usually, there was some kind of drama. I just… I don’t want to sound unappreciative, but I… I never really felt important. So a day celebrating me? It sorta seemed, unnecessary.” Your arms were wrapped around yourself as you finished, your eyes closed against the judgement you knew was coming. But all you felt, was another set of arms wrapping around your body, and a chin resting on top of your head.

“Well I don’t know about your family Y/N, but you are important here, to me, to Uhura, to Bones, hell, even Spock likes you.”

You chuckled lightly, nuzzling your face into Jim’s chest, enjoying the moment of relaxation.

“I’m not gonna make a big deal out of this Y/N,” Jim said quietly

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming up here,” you answered, face still pressed to his chest.

“However, Uhura has the information, and hasn’t made any promises.” 

“Shiiiiiiit,” you moaned, pulling out of Jim’s hold, and jogging towards the bridge, Jim on your heels.

When the turbolift stopped, and the door opened, you were greeted by the whole bridge crew, plus Bones, all waiting for you.

“Happy Birthday Y/N!” they chorused. You winced before turning and burying your face in Jim’s chest again, sparking laughter across the bridge and from the man in front of you.


End file.
